Zodiac
by AmbertheCat
Summary: Girls: May – Libra – Parents are Uranus and Pluto Dawn – Virgo – Parents are Mercury and Venus Leaf – Aries – Parents are Moon and Earth Lyra – Cancer – Parents are Mars and Saturn Misty – Aquarius – Parents are Jupiter and Neptune Boys: Drew – age: 17 – Leo Paul – age: 17 – Sagittarius Gary – age: 18 – Taurus Silver – age: 16 – Pisces Ash – age: 18 – Capricorn


Chapter 1 Female Signs

**This is thanks to SapphireStarHikari! Thanks to her, I have another idea for a story… the other stories are on hold for a little while and I would like my fans to send me a msg or a review on which one you want me to focus on…if one story gets 3 requests for continuation then I won't drop or put on hold that story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_The world will end. The earth will burn in blue flames that reach the sky. The human race will die out, leaving demons to rule the lands with their flames of hate. _

_But fear not for there are 5 signs that will help protect your kind. You know them as Libra, Virgo, Cancer, Aries and Aquarius. These signs will be born in the human world as females. You are a precious person to one of these signs. They will help you until you awaken. You are not the only one who is a precious person…There is Leo, Sagittarius, Pisces, Taurus and Capricorn. You are the…_

"That was my dream…" Drew said to his friends: Paul, Ash, Silver and Gary. "I think there might have been more…"

"Man, I think you need to get some more sleep…and maybe stay home tonight…" Gary said teasingly.

"You're not keeping at the apartment while you guys go party…" Drew growled.

"Easy Drew, Gary was kidding…" Ash said to ease the possible fight between them. "Come on we have to go…" he said as he stood up.

"Ashton Ketchum, where do you think your going?" the teacher said. "You 5 are still in detention…"

Ash sat back down.

***meanwhile far away, up in the sky***

"See that Aquarius…that was your partner acting all dumb…" a girl with short brown hair smiled at her orange haired friend.

"Cancer, really? That's not why we are watching them…" a very pretty girl said to the other.

"Virgo, should we show up in their dreams again?" a girl with scales said.

"Your right Libra…we should…we are running out of time." Virgo said.

***Later in the day with the guys around 7 at night***

"That was the best party yet…" Ash said as they entered their apartment.

"Ash, you eat way too much." Gary said as he went to the kitchen to start cleaning, it was his weekend to do the chores in the kitchen. The following weekend would be Drew's.

"Sorry." Ash said not really caring, he had that told to him every time he ate.

It was now around 11 pm when Gary finished the dishes, Paul had finished the vacuuming, Drew had finished the dusting, Silver had finished cleaning the bathroom and Ash had finished the laundry. It was rough for five guys to clean have partying so much. But their home owner would be stopping by noon to check up on them like he does on the first of every month, plus since they didn't own the apartment; they had to keep it clean.

"And I thought I was tired when we got home…" Silver said as he put away the cleaning tools.

"Get some sleep and set your alarms for 9 am…we need to clean our rooms next." Paul said as he put the vacuum in the closet.

They each said something along the term of 'fine' as they filed into their rooms. Paul, Silver and Drew in the master bedroom and Gary and Ash in the spare. In the masters' there was a college study bed (the kind that is only a top bunk) under it was a single bed and over by the window was the third bed. Paul filed over to the college bed, while Silver slept in the bed by the window and Drew slept in the bed under the college study bed. In the spare room there was a bunk bed big enough to two people on one mattress. Ash climbed to the top bunk while Gary settled on bottom.

They didn't bother changing out of their clothes, for they were exhausted already. Once they slept little did they know of the deities, watch them as they rested.

**-Up in the stars-**

"Virgo, are you sure it's him?" A male voice said it was a deep voice. He had blue hair like his daughters' but green eyes. His name was Mercury.

"Yes father, mother, may I go?" Virgo said as she looked at her mother, Venus.

"Yes dear…go…save our dearest friend Earth, she has suffered so much and Aries is suffering as well…" her mother Venus had blonde hair and her daughters' blue eyes.

"Yes mother, I know, do not worry, we shall save her." Virgo smiled as she went to her friends who were waiting over by Earth.

Now over by Earth, who had short brown hair and blue eyes, was her husband Moon. He was holding his wife and daughter; his black hair covered his normally silver white eyes. Over by them were the other parents to the stars'. Mars, with his red hair and green eyes was patting his daughter Cancer's head while his wife, Saturn with her brown hair and brown eyes was hugging her lovable daughter. Then there was Jupiter, with his blonde hair and blue eyes, he was arm wrestling his daughter Aquarius as his wife, Neptune with her long orange hair and blue eyes kept score. And finally there was Uranus with his brown hair pulled into a small pony tail and out of his face to show his black eyes. His arm was around his wife Pluto with her purple hair cut short, like a pixie cute short and her soft blue eyes shined out as she watched her daughter Libra try to challenge Aquarius next once she won against her father.

"Loyal subjects…" a booming voice said over the crowd. It was Sun, with his blazing yellow, not blonde, yellow hair and eyes said as he shined down from up high.

"Your highness…" all of them bowed their heads.

"I have reviewed your statement on the subject at hand and I shall allow the following to go to the land of our Lady Earths' to save her life. The following have been released: Aquarius, Aries, Cancer, Libra and Virgo. Please state the human names you will be going under…" he said with a smile.

"We have decided on, these names: Misty." Aquarius stated.

"Leafia, Leaf for short." Aries said.

"Lyra." Cancer smiled happily.

"Maybelle or May for short." Libra said as she smiled.

"Dawn." Virgo said as she bowed and the other girls bowed as well.

"Very well, I will allow you to enter the dreams of Capricorn, Leo, Pisces, Sagittarius and Taurus one more time to alert them of your arrival. These males…tell me their names, human names." Sun said as he waves his hand.

"Capricorn goes by Ashton or Ash for short." Misty said.

"Leo goes by Andrew but mostly Drew." May said.

"Pisces goes by Silver." Lyra said.

"Sagittarius goes by Paul." Dawn said.

"And Taurus goes under Gary." Leafia said.

"Very good, now go and enter their dreams. I will lend my help to link together their dreams."

"Thank you your highness." The group of stars' and parents bowed and smiled.

**-Back in the apartment-**

The five boys slept and dreamt of different things. Paul was battling a world champion at wrestling. Drew was in his garden, experimenting on the plants trying to find the new formula for making a rose a brighter color. Gary was challenging the math teacher at a math question that he got wrong. Silver was attending his horses back at his hometown. And Ash was in a world championship for eating the most foods.

All of the sudden their dream characters were sucked out of the dream they were having and entered a white room.

"No! I was one pie away from winning!" Ash cried out…

"That's it…no snacking before bed…" Paul mumbled under his breath.

After a while of them trying to either wake up or go back to their pervious dreams they realized they could not.

"Is this a dream as well?" Ash asked.

"Depends do you feel any pain?" Gary asked.

"No why?" he said just as Paul punched him in the gut. "Yes, that hurt Paul…" he coughed.

They heard a feminine giggle coming from one of the walls. Five females walked out and into the room. The group of boys looked at him confused; they had never seen them before.

"Hello, Leo…" May had said to Drew. "It's nice to see you tried to understand the dream I sent to you…but it seems you don't remember the most of it."

"Leo?" Drew said as she walked towards him.

"Sagittarius, you're more violent in real life than in your dream form?" Dawn grinned at Paul.

"Hmp…" Paul thought: Sagittarius, the zodiac?

"Taurus, you dream of passing that test but will you if you don't study?" Leafia said to Gary.

"…" Gary said nothing for he knew he needed to study for it.

"Pisces, do you think you could show me these horses? Was it Blake and Runner? I think Blake is cuter." Lyra smiled at Silver.

Silver was slightly shocked, he never told anyone of Blake and Runner.

"Capricorn, is all you do is eat?" Misty said with a sigh.

"H-huh?" Ash said.

"Look, guys this is obvious from lack of sleep and over working…" Gary said.

"Your thinking someone spiked the punch at the party last night right? If that's the case, then why have the exact same dream? Anyways onto matters to why we are dream visiting you…" Leafia said.

"Exactly, we will be arriving in 1 days time to your apartment for your help…Aries's mother; Earth is counting on us to stop the demons of this land. Until then we leave you with this message." May walked up and kissed Drew on the cheek. Same with Misty to Ash, Leafia to Gary, Dawn to Paul and Lyra to Silver.

The boys just looked shocked as the girls walked back to the wall and disappeared. Before the guys had time to react their alarm went off in the two bedrooms. Paul sat up on his bed and looked at the time, totally ignoring the feeling he had in his stomach. He saw Silver get up and turned off the alarm. The two of them got dressed as Drew went to the bathroom to fix his hair. He came out in clean clothes and neatly done hair.

Silver looked at the calendar and it said, Friday, September 12th. Silver started to get dressed in his clothes. It was Friday but they had a day off from school. Mostly because of the school's science lab blowing up because of Drew's and Ash's experiment. Silver smiled to himself as he remembered the argument that caused the explosions. That was why they had gotten a detention plus a week of suspension. Silver and Paul made their beds.

In the bedroom with Ash and Gary, Gary was still sleeping while Ash got ready. Gary then rolled over as Ash opened the curtains so sunlight shined down over to his face. His eyes scrunched up and he opened one eye. He grumbled something as he got out of bed. He started to get dressed as Ash's stomach growled. Ash ignored it for a second as he fixed his messy hair. Gary then took care of his hair as well and they walked out of their rooms at the same time. Gary went into the kitchen and started breakfast. Gary made Paul's breakfast first. 2 blueberry waffles with a side of coffee. Then came Drew's breakfast; 2 mixed berry pancakes with a side of milk. Then came Ash's breakfast; 1 bowl of cinnamon apple oatmeal, 1 bowl of captain crunch cereal, 2 green apples, 1 orange, 3 apple scones and a glass of apple juice. And finally Gary made his breakfast; 3 cinnamon rolls with a red apple and a side of orange juice.

They all sat at the table eating when the memory of last nights dream entered Drew's mind. But he thought best not to talk about it…it could have been his over active imagination. So the thought of it left his mind. Silver then spoke. "What are we suppose to today? We all got suspended plus school isn't going on until Monday even if we were supposed to go there…"

It was silent until Ash spoke. "We could always go to the movies or something…Know of any good movies playing?"

"Scream 5, Predator, The Dark Knight Rises or the Avengers are out in the local theater…" Paul said as he looked at his phone.

"I'll see Scream 5 with Ash…" Gary said.

"I'll watch the Avengers then…seeing as the two I want to see I'm not old enough…" Silver said.

"I've seen most of those movies but I haven't seen Avengers so why not…" Drew said.

"I'll watch Predator…" Paul said as he put his dishes in the sink. "Those movies are playing around the same time…if we all do the dishes we can get there before they start…"

And with that they each did their dishes and put them in the dishwasher. They each took their time getting to Gary's car. Once pilled in they headed out to the movies. As they pulled in they saw somewhat familiar girls in line. But they shrugged it off as a passing thought. The girls each chose a different movie to attend while the other was getting ready for the food. They guys noticed them going into different theatres. A girl with long chestnut brown hair and one with orange hair went into where the Scream 5 movie was taking place. Two girls with short brown hair, one had brown eyes and the other had blue eyes. They went into the movie Avengers. And finally the shortest of the group, a girl with blue hair and blue eyes went into to see Predator. Gary and Ash was curious to see if the girls would scream there heads off and run out in the middle of the movie. Drew and Silver did not really care, Avengers was a PG-13 movie so it is not that shocking to see girls go in, they might just squeal at the actors like all girls do. And Paul was very curious to see the short girl get pulled out of the movie theatre if she was too scared. They each got there food and went to their own movies.

-ooo—

Next chapter is about in each movie with the guys and strangely familiar girls. XD


End file.
